poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Journey to the Center of Cooler/Karaoke Contest Chaos
Journey to the Center of Cooler/Karaoke Contest Chaos is a fan made episode written by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise After Katrina stuffs a bar of chocolate down Cooler's mouth, Vigor tries to remove the toxic bar before it's too late. / Nose Marie arranges a karaoke contest to see who sings well, but Katrina is looking to silence the competition. Plot Act 1: Journey to the Center of Cooler Part One (Cooler and Violet are going out for a walk. Hidden inside a bush, Katrina Stoneheart is waiting with a bar of chocolate) Violet: I'd like to thank you for going shopping with me, Cooler. Cooler: Not at all, Violet. Now, where do you want to go next? Katrina: I'm thinking Doggy Heaven! (Katrina jumps out and pins down Cooler.) I hope you're taking lessons, Cooler, because very soon, you'll be wearing wings and playing a harp! Cooler: What the..?! Let me go! Violet: Katrina?! (Katrina stuffs a chocolate Bar down Cooler's mouth) Hey! (bites Katrina's ankle.) Katrina: Ouch! (Katrina grabs her ankle and hops up and down as Violet, carrying Cooler, rushes back to the pound. Back at the pound, Violet bursts through the door, startling Howard) Violet: Call the vet! Call Vigor! Call anybody! Katrina's poisoned Cooler with a bar of chocolate! Howard: What?! Chocolate?! (Howard rushes toward the phone and dials the number) Howard: Dr. Simon! Cooler's been poisoned with a bar of chocolate! Please, come quick! (Later, all of Cooler's friends and family gather around Cooler, who is feeling sick. Dr. Simon is examining Cooler) Dr. Simon: The good news is that Cooler didn't eat the entire chocolate bar. However, the bad news is that a few pieces of it is still in his stomach. (Cary and Celia are sobbing and so is Howard) Celia: (Sobbing) My poor baby! Howard: (Sobbing) Holly's poor puppy! Igor: At a case like this, it'll take a scientific miracle to get it out. Cooler: Violet... Violet: What, Cooler? Cooler: if I don't survive My ordeal... I want You to be Leader of the Pound Puppies. Violet: No, I couldn't. I don't know how to be a leader. Howler: As much as I'd like to help an old friend, I don't have the technology or the experience to remove Chocolate from Cooler. Vigor: Wait, perhaps I have the diagnosis for removing the Chocolate out of Cooler. Since Theobromine is the substance that poisons dogs like Cooler, which is in Cocoa beans, I need Howler to build a shrink Ray to shrink Me to the size of a flea to get the chocolate remains out of Cooler. Howler: Hmmm... I may have an invention that will help out. (Howler leaves and re-enters with a ray gun and the Pup-o-Scope) Igor: What's that, Howitzer? Howler: This is my Shrink/Growth Ray Gun. It can make a person or animal smaller than a flea and bigger than a clocktower with one switch. I just switch this to shrink and... (Howler shrinks Vigor. Vigor is now the size of a flea. Howler picks him up and puts him on Cooler's nose) Howler: Vigor is the size of a flea. get inside and try to remove all the Chocolate in His system before 8 minutes and 42 seconds expires. because the chocolate remains will enter Cooler's lower intestine and then... Vigor: got it, Howler! (goes inside Cooler's nose, and enters His body.) (Howler gets his Pup-o-Scope and turns it on) Howler: Look. There are three pieces of chocolate on the top, middle, and lower portions of Cooler's body. Part Two (Inside Cooler's mouth, Vigor, carrying a sack, a bucket of antibiotics, and a mop, sees the first piece of chocolate) Vigor: I see the first piece! I'll take out of Cooler's mouth and disinfect the area. (takes the piece and puts it inside the sack and cleans Cooler's mouth) One down, two to go. Howler: (via headset) Go down a little bit to get the second chocolate chunk. Vigor: Okay, Howler. Where's the next piece? Howler: The second chunk is located in the stomach. (In Katrina's Mansion.) Katrina: what a day I've had. While I tried to find out how to deal with the Pound Puppies, I watched TV, and saw how to easily deal with the leader. all I had to do was stuff one of Brattina's Choco-bars in Cooler's mouth, and Now, I'll wait. for the rest of Cooler's Mutt Mob to cry boo-hoo. and then... only then... (Katrina breaks into a song played to the tune of "Here's a How-de-Do" from the Mikado) Katrina: (Singing) Here's a how-de-do, soon they'll go boo-hoo, then they'll close the puppy pound and take the next airplane to the town of Kalamazoo, here's a How-de-Do, here's a how-de-Do. (Back at the pound, Howler is continuing the song) Howler: (Singing) Here's a pretty mess, Cooler's in distress, I hope Vigor finds the cure and I am absolutely sure he'll stop all this stress, here's a pretty mess, here's a pretty mess. (Inside Cooler's stomach, Vigor is removing the second chunk of chocolate as he continues the song) Vigor: (Singing) Here's a how-de-do, Cooler, I'll save you, I am cleaning like crazy hoping that you won't push up daisies in the sky blue, here's a how-de-do, here's a how-de-do. (The song stops) All three: Here's a fine how-de-do! (The song ends as Vigor cleans up Cooler's body) Vigor: Two down and one left. Howler: (via speaker) 4 Minutes, Vigor! Vigor: 4 minutes? (Thinking) I hope I make it in time. (Aloud) Where is the last chunk located? Howler: (via speaker) It's right under you. Hurry! (Vigor looks down and is seen standing under the chunk. Vigor pulls the chocolate chunk out and disinfects the area. Vigor puts the chunk inside the bag) Vigor: Perfect! I got all three chocolate chunks. I'll be right out. Howler: (via speaker) You've got 3 minutes and 50 seconds to spare. Hurry! Vigor: I'm coming, Howler! Part Three Vigor: I finally got all the chocolate pieces. Now, all I have to do is get out of here. (Vigor looks up.) Vigor: If only I knew how. I guess I'll have to climb out. But the question is, how do I climb out? (Vigor puts on some swimming fins.) Vigor: I hope these work. These swimming fins have special suction. Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Vigor